The Hunger Games: Rewritten
by newtb00
Summary: This is a more intense and romantic version of the hunger games. i do not own this book, all credit to Suzanne Collins. Except for my creativity that i'm adding. hope you guys enjoy this more romantic, bloody, and intense version. Enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1:The Tributes of District 12

**Hello I'm new to this; hope you enjoy chapter one!**

"Shhh…it's okay Prime. Shhh", I whispered to her.

I rocked her as I tried to get her to drift back to sleep. She had another nightmare and screamed in her sleep. But, who could blame her? Tomorrow, well I guess today now, is the reaping. This dreadful event happens every year for the hunger games at the capitol.

Once she finally fell asleep I laid her back in bed and snuck out the door. Then I ran for the woods, there was an electric fence but it was never on. I jogged through the woods for a few minutes then reached into a tree to grab my bow and arrows. My dad had hand carved the bow for me before he died.

I walked slowly around searching for prey with my bow ready. Then I spotted a deer about 5 yards away. I took aim and was about to release the arrow when I was jumped from behind. I wriggled out from under my attack and jumped on his back. I took out my hunting knife and slowly pulled back the hood.

"Gale?! What the hell were you doing", I screamed as I rolled of him.

"Hey", he said as stood up," Take it easy I didn't see the deer till it was too late."

He tries to catch me of guard and the only day when he's successful is on the day of the reaping. Gale was about 6'1"; which is about 5 inches taller than me. He had black hair and brown eyes; to top it all off he had a pretty good personality.

"Here this might make up for it."

I caught the package he tossed me as we went to sit on a hill. I opened it up as we sat down. Inside there was 2 loaves of bread covered with nuts.

"Is this real", I asked as I broke a loaf in half.

"Had to trade 3 rabbits per loaf", he replied as I handed him half.

"May the odds…"

"Forever in our favor", he finished.

"We could do it you know."

"Do what", I asked.

"Run away from this place. We could make it."

"We would to bring our families to do it" I reminded him.

"That too, what do you say? We could leave know and never have to come back."

Was he crazy, so I replied, "Gale this is insane. We would get shot after 10 miles in. We can't do this, not now anyway."

I could tell that he was a little mad but I didn't care. His idea was suicide, it was nuts. I got up and left. I had to prepare Prime and myself for the reaping in an hour. I washed us up and braided our hair. I put Prime in her Sunday best. I wore the blue dress my other gave me before she died.

We went we heard the town clock bells' go off. Prime squeezed my hand tighter as we were in line to get our names. They had to take blood and believe me when I say they weren't gentle. Then we were put in our age groups, boys on the left and girls on the right.

I looked up to the stage to see the announcer walk up. Her name was Effie and this year she wore bright red. Red makeup, tight red clothes, red hat, and her hair was poofed out in golden curls.

"Hello district 12. Welcome to the choosing of the 74th hunger game tributes! As usual ladies are first", she chuckled.

I held my breath as she moved her hand around in the bowl and pick a name out.

She cleared her voice as she announced the name," Prime Rose Everdeen!"

What?! My mind went into panic. How was this possible, her name was in there only once. I made sure of that. I looked up to see her start to walk to the stage. I knew there was only one thing I could do, and it was totally insane.

"Prime, Prime no!"

Two security guards grabbed my arms and tried to get me back in line. I shoved them away and stepped forward.

"I volunteer myself as tribute", I screamed to Effie.

I felt everyone look at me in shear shock. I still couldn't believe that I had done it but at least Prime would be safe. Prime sobbed into my chest as I tried to calm her down. I knew that the security would try to take her from me. Then Gale came out of the crowd and picked her up. I heard her scream my name as Gale carried her out of sight. I slowly walked up onto the stage next to Effie.

"Well, wasn't that exciting? Now that was your sister correct", Effie asked me, but all I could do was nod weakly.

"Alright and now for the boys", Effie continued as she stuck her hand in and grabbed a paper,"Peeta Mellark."

I looked over into the crowd and saw Gale was back in his place. He was looking at the boy next to him which I presumed was Peeta. He was about my height with blonde hair and blue eyes. He walked onto the stage on the other side of Effie. When I turned to shake his hand our eyes locked. Then I relized I had seen him before. Before I was able to think harder on the matter Effie raised our hands up.

"District 12 I give you the 74th hunger game tributes; Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen!"

I wished that it was just a dream and that I would wake up any second. But I didn't. I knew that either my future was going to be really short or if I'm lucky long and happy. But I knew that it was probably not going to happen. I knew deep down inside this was only the beginning to something big, something deadly.

**Please comment this is my first one. hope you enjoyed:)**


	2. Chapter 2:The news of what was to come

**Hey guys...Chapter 2 for you guys. Please comment and i will try to put a chapter in every day**

"Why did you do it Katniss", Prime sobbed into my shoulder.

"I didn't want you to go through with this. I already lost mom and dad. I can't lose you."

"And it's okay that I can lose you", she demanded.

"Prime, your young and have a life in front of you. And besides you'll have Gale. You always said he was like your older brother, didn't you?"

She nodded sadly and placed something in my hand. It was a gold pin that looked freshly polished.

"What's this", I asked her.

"Its daddy's' old pin. I've wore it every reaping for him in case one of us was chosen. I want you to have it for your token Katniss", she said to me almost pleading.

"I will Prime, thank you," I took her face in my hands,"I promise that I will do everything and anything to come back to you."

She nodded and hugged me again before the security guards took her away. I thought that they were going to come and take me away for the last time when the door swung open. It was Gale and he embraced me in a hug.

"Hey", he said looking into my eyes.

"Hey."

"I knew you had nerve and guts but I didn't know you had that much", he said trying to break the silence.

"Gale", I said grabbing his shoulders, "Promise me that you won't let her starve. Please take care of her for me."

I was on the verge of tears and he replied, "I will. Try to come back though, please."

That was the last thing he said to me before the security took me away to the train. They lead me to a cart full of food from the capitol. There were 2 couches and on one of them were Peeta and Effie.

"Ah, there you are", she said getting up, "I'll go and see if I can find Haymitch. He's probably in the bar."

I sat down next to Peeta and glanced at him. He saw me looking and our eyes locked. My heart skipped a beat and my blood seemed to boil. I turned away to the sound of the door swinging open. A man stumbled in holding a bottle of whisky in his hand. He looked around 45 and was about 6'5". He had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Well well well. This years' tributes. Congrats", he said as he sat in the couch across from us.

"When do we start", Peeta asked.

"Hey, easy killer. Usually the tributes are so scared they never talk. Why do you want to start so soon? Don't answer that. Anyway you'll have this week to train before the arena so relax killer."

I saw that Peeta was agitated and he reached for the bottle Haymitch was drinking from. But Haymitch was too quick for him and pressed him against his chair with his foot.

"Don't do that again", Haymitch said coldly before getting up and leaving.

"Where are you going", I asked Peeta as he started after him.

"We need to get along with him Katniss, I want to know how I could possibly survive this", he said before leaving in a hurry.

After thinking to myself for a minute I left for my room. I fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I got dressed and headed straight for the diner car. I looked through the door window and saw Effie on the couch doing her makeup. I looked towards the table to see Haymitch and Peeta in deep discussion. With a deep breath I went inside. They both looked up at me as I took a seat.

"Well, look who's here", Haymitch said.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"How to look for shelter and everything related to that", Peeta replied.

"Really? So how do you find shelter?"

"You know what sweet heart? I don't think that you really what to know, in fact I know that you already know. You have got the surviving part down and the fighting will be easily learned. But sweetheart you need to get people to like. If people like you, you get more sponsors. And more sponsors mean more parachutes to your need."

That was what I was looking for, someone to tell me what I needed to get down. But getting people to like me wasn't easy for me. I saw him reach for a bottle of jam and in a flash I brought a knife down hard barely missing his hand.

"You got one thing right, I can survive and fighting isn't a problem. But people and me don't get along."

"Hey that's Mahogany", Effie gasped in disbelief.

Haymitch looked at me startled for a second before laughing. He shook his head in agreement with me as he got the jam.

"Look there it is", Peeta said getting up to the window.

I joined him and looked out. It was the capitol and it was larger than I could have ever imagined. After 2 minutes I saw crowds cheering for us. I turned away in disgust while Peeta waved to them.

"You might want to keep this because he knows what he's doing", Haymitch said handing me the knife.

He was right; Peeta seemed to know what he was doing. I didn't of course, all I knew is that I needed people to like me and fast if I had any chance to survive this. I glanced at the window and pondered the incoming future.

**Remember please give any comments or suggestions...thanks:)**


	3. Chapter 3: The showing of the Tributes

**Hey guys chapter 3 for ya...hope you like:)**

For two hours straight I was cleaned up, washed, and every hair pulled. It was painful, but at least they unknotted my hair. I lay on a table in a room with metal walls. About 5 minutes later a black man came in. he was maybe an inch taller with a sweet smile on his face.

"Hi I'm Cinna and I'm going to be your designer", he said shaking my hand.

"I'm Katniss."

"I'm sorry you got chosen for this."

"That's strange usually people just congratulate me", I said.

"Yea well personally I'm against it all, but it makes good money. Alright know I have to get you down to the showing in an hour. Usually we dress the tributes in the clothes from your district."

"But we're coal miners", I added.

"Exactly, but I'm not going to do that. This year I want to do something special that will show them that district 12 is going to be out there strong this year. I want them to remember you."

Cinna brought me down to the chariots and I saw Peeta. My heart felt like it stopped as I looked at him. He wore a defined, shiny black suit like mine. But, with his each muscle was detailed and you could easily tell that he was very strong. I was snapped back to reality when Cinna spoke to us.

"Alright, this is what I'm going to light your clothes with…"

"You're going to set us on fire", Peeta demanded.

"You didn't let me finish. It's not real and the clothes are special made to protect you. It will look real but you won't feel a thing", Cinna finished calmly.

"Light me, I'm not afraid", I said stepping forward.

"Hello every one out there I'm your host Caesar for your Hunger Games. Now we are about to see the tributes. And here they come ladies and gentlemen. Would you look at that the designers are doing better this year. Look at district 4 I get it…what is that?"

Everybody turned to see the glowing light coming from the entrance. Then the district 12 chariot came out to revile Peeta and me in our flaming suits. The crowds went wild over the sight…

"Would you look at that? That is just amazing I have never seen anything like this, simply incredible. Wow and that is district 12 the district were they had the first volunteer of the hunger games, Katniss Everdeen", Caesar added with delight.

I looked onto the cheering crowds around us as we past them all. Suddenly I felt Peetas' hand grab mine and I flinched.

"Relax, they'll love it", he whispered.

I nodded and let him grab my hand and raise them up. The crowds cheered louder and I smiled. It wasn't because of the crowds, but it was from the contact I had with Peeta. For some reason he made me feel good and I got hot inside every time I'm near him. I couldn't explain it, but for that moment I felt great. Then the chariot came to the end and stopped, I looked up to see President Snow on the balcony.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the 74th Hunger games! Congratulations to all the tributes. And I just want to say thank you for your sacrifice and happy Hunger Games. May the odds ever be in your favor", he said.

The chariots rolled out and back into the room we were in before. Our fire had burned out by then and Effie, Cinna, and Haymitch were there to meet us.

"That was great, better than I thought", Cinna said grinning.

"It was marvelous", Effie gushed.

"Nice job, good impression…"Haymitch started then stopped.

I turned around to see Cato and a few others staring at us, it sent shivers up my spine and I got a bad feeling.

"Let's go", Haymitch said before heading for the elevators.

"Each pair of tributes gets the floor number that matches their district. Sense your 12 you guys get the pent house", Effie said happily.

When we got to our floor Peeta and I were amazed at the beauty of it all. It was full of expensive furniture provided by the capitol.

"Alright, your room are down there so go get washed up and get rest for tomorrow", Effie said.

I didn't argue I was tired and I went to my room ASAP. I fell asleep quickly even though I dreamed of the previous bloodbath from last years' Hunger Games. I could barely imagine that one of those deaths could be mine.

**Hope you guys enjoy it so far...please comment:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Scores of Skill

**2 chapters in a day..you guys are lucky. Enjoy:**)

"Alright everyone listen up, 'cause I'm only going to say this once", said a women in the training gym, she was shorter than me and was black.

"You are going to focus on getting your skills to the max. But training how to fight isn't even half of the things you got to learn. Most people go for a weapon but really you just need to focus on survival. More than half of you will die from infection, poisoning, and every day sickness. Just because you can kill doesn't mean nothing if you can't survive outdoors", she told us all.

I noticed Cato had rolled his eyes when she was explaining about the survival part. I could tell that he thought he could kill everyone in the first 2 or 3 fights. I knew he was being too cocky but I didn't care. It gave me an advantage against him.

She also told us that we would be scored for our overall skill for the next 3 days. Most of the tributes went straight for combat training but I went for the outdoors survival area. I practiced making shelter, fires, and camouflage. It was pretty important and helped me understand more of my goals.

The next day I decided I need to do one on one combat training. Then I saw Cato trying to pick a fight with another tribute, claiming that he took his knife. I heard giggles and looked up to see the little, black girl from district 11 hanging from the banisters holding the knife. I started to laugh as they had around 8 security guards take Cato off the other tribute.

"You'll be first on my list", Cato snarled at the boy as he walked away.

After I knocked down 2 tributes I decided to find Peeta. I saw him climbing the cargo net when I spun and sent him crashing down hard. I heard snickers from Cato and a few other tributes as I walked over to him.

"Go throw that thing over there", I told him pointing to the large metal balls with spikes.

"What?"

"Go throw it", I told him again.

"But Haymitch said we shouldn't show hem our skills yet…"

"I don't care. Those guys over there are looking at you like your lunch."

He got up and slowly walked over to the racked. He grabbed a handle and lifted up a metal ball. He carried it into the circle. I looked and saw them laughing and then I looked back at Peeta. He brought his arm back and threw the ball hard. It flew several yards before crashing into the spear rack next to Cato. He looked at Peeta for a second before nodding his approval and walked away with his group trailing behind.

The next day I found Peeta in the fake tree area painting his arm. I looked exactly like the bark on the trees.

He looked up and smiled as he said,"Hey."

"That is really cool. How did you do that?"

"Well I used to decorate the cakes at the bakery. Look", he said as he put his hand on the tree,"…perfect match."

I smiled at him, I was really impressed. He grinned back at me and we talked for the rest of the training period.

Several hours later we waited to be viewed by the creators. When I heard my name I got up and started walking to the door.

"Katniss", Peeta said," Good luck."

"Thanks."

When I walked into the gym I headed straight for the bow and arrows. I told them my name and district before going to the shooting line. I took my aim at the target and fire. I missed the head by an inch and they laughed at me.

Confused I grabbed another arrow and went to the line. I took deep breathes as I took my aim carefully. I let it go and I hit deep center on the chest. I turned for their approval and saw that they didn't see it. They didn't watch me at all.

Infuriated I grabbed an arrow and saw that they were surrounding a barbequed pig with an apple in its mouth. I took aim at it and let it fly. I hit it dead center sending the arrow into the wall. They turned to my startled and stared at me.

"Thank you for your consideration", I said as I curtsied.

I started to walk away but I replaced the bow before storming off.

"What were you thinking?! They are not going to take this lightly. They are probably going to take it out on us. What happened to manners", Effie lectured on our floor.

"They made me mad", I tried to explain.

"That was not acceptable", she interrupted as Haymitch walked in.

I looked at him and he gave me thumbs up," That was beautiful kiddo. Wish I could have seen it."

"Are you crazy? They're going to…" Effie started.

"Going to do what, hurt them? They already have. Now Katniss what happened when you shot the apple", Haymitch asked.

"Well they looked startled."

"Startled, I'll say. Now what made you do that in the first place?"

"They didn't pay attention to me", I told him.

"Nice comment, what was it? 'Thank you for your consideration', brilliant."

We talked about it until the announcement came one. We all sat and watched for our scores which were out of 12. When they finally came to our district I held my breath.

"For Peeta Mellark, an eight. And finally for Katniss Everdeen, an eleven", Caesar said happily.

"Congrats", Peeta said with amazement.

I smiled; I had gotten the highest score. Therefore I was the most dangerous. I had a stronger chance to win now more than ever.


	5. Chapter 5: The last night in safety

**Yay! Chapter 5 finally uploaded hop you guys enjoy:)**

I twirled around until I got dizzy. I put one hand against the mirror o steady myself and I looked at Cinna. He was looking me over to make sure that the dress fit the way he wanted. Finally he smiled and sat down.

"Perfect, absolutely beautiful", he told me.

"I don't feel perfect or beautiful", I mumbled.

"You look like it though."

"I don't even know what I'm going to say. I don't know how to get anyone to like me!"

"You got me to like you", he said with a smirk.

"Well I wasn't trying", I mumbled again.

"Exactly, don't try. Just be yourself, they will love you for who you are inside."

"You better be right about this", I said playfully pushing his shoulder and he grinned.

Cinna brought me down to the waiting hall with Peeta. On our way down I could feel Peeta staring at me and it made me tingle. We sat down in the last 2 chairs. We were to go last because we were the last district. We watched the other tributes on the TV they had setup in the hall. With every tribute the more nervous I grew; then it was my turn.

A security man brought me to the stairs and pushed me up. I turned at him angrily but I remember what Cinna said. I said thank you with a smile and walked up the stairs.

"Now ladies and gentlemen may I present to you, Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire", Caesar said as I walked on the stage.

"Welcome Katniss, now I must say that I a lovely dress that you are wearing."

That was my signal and I spun around. I heard the crowd go wild as the bottom of my dress was engulfed by flames just like my suit from the showing. I stopped after about 10 seconds and sat down.

"That was absolutely fantastic! Alright know for some questions, what was your reaction when you found out about you score. Which I might add was the highest score of this years' hunger games", Caesar asked me.

"Well, I was a little surprised. But I think what got me most is that at that moment I realized that I have the greatest chance of winning this."

"Indeed, you do seem to have the advantage for the moment. Alright for the finally question. Katniss", he said grabbing my hand," What you did for your sister was remarkable. Did she say good bye to you?"

I nodded as I thought sadly of the memory.

"Did you tell her anything? What were your last words that you shared with her?"

"I told her I would try to win, that I would try to win for her", I said slowly and firmly.

"And try you will my dear. Ladies and gentlemen the girl on fire", Caesar said to the audience.

I was lead off stage and was surround by Cinna, Haymitch, and Effie.

"That was perfect, you did it right", Cinna told me.

"Splendid! Oh. Just listen to that crowd", Effie said.

"Good job kid, you did good", Haymitch told me.

Before I could respond we heard the crowd go wild and walked over to the TV. Peeta was on stage and he sat down.

"Oh, ladies and gentlemen isn't this guy just great? Peeta I have to ask, is there someone special at home", Caesar asked.

"No not really, but there is this one girl I have a crush on."

"What? I don't believe you for a second. Well then lets' say you won the hunger games, than that girl would have to go out with you."

"That's not possible", Peeta said.

"No? Why is that?"

"Because…because she came here with me", Peeta said sadly and the crowd sighed with their empathy.

I was confused, did he just announce a crush on me to the world. My heart bet faster and I grew angry after a second and went to wait for him.

"That is too bad. Ladies and gents; Peeta Mellark!"

When Peeta walked into the hall I came up behind him and pushed him into the wall. He spun around to face me with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell was that?! First you start disappearing with Haymitch then you confess to the world that you have a crush on me", I yelled at him.

Haymitch pried me off him then said, "Hey! Look that little stunt he just did might have just saved your damn life!"

Before I could respond Cinna said, "Katniss, he's right. This crossed lovers thing could be what you need to survive."

My head was spinning and my heart confused. I ran off to the elevators and got in before they could stop me. My vision begun to blur as I leaned against the wall and cried.

Later that night I felt bad about how I treated Peeta and went up to the roof to think. I was breathing in some fresh air when a voice startled me. I spun around to see Peeta sitting near the ledge.

"Hey", I mumbled as I sat down in front of him and leaned against the ledge.

When he didn't reply I sighed and said, "I'm sorry about earlier, I don't know what come over me."

He looked into my eyes to see if I was telling the truth and smiled.

"It's alright, I understand that you were angry", he told me.

I released my breath which I had no clue that was holding. I looked out to the building Peeta was looking at. There was a large crowd all watching a screen. President Snow was recapping everything about the tributes.

I turned away in disgust, "That makes me sick."

"Same here. That's why I did what I did", Peeta said staring deep into my eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I want to stay true to myself, I don't want them to change me. I did it because since I'm going to die anyway I want to show the capitol that they don't own me."

I ponder this and nodded in agreement. I thought about Prim and my mother, than my vision blurred and I looked down. I felt Peeta grab my hand and I looked up to him as I wiped my eyes. He helped me up and we were inches apart with our hands together.

"I wasn't lying about liking you, I always have", Peeta whispered.

My heart stopped and I held my breath. I realized that maybe that's why I felt the way I did. Did I love Peeta Mellark? I decide since I was probably going to die in a few days I took action. I crushed my lips into his in a kiss for a minute, then ran off into the halls leaving him standing there stunned.

**It starting to good...Hope you like it so far and please comment:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Capricorn Bloodbath

"Alright so once you're in the arena you'll all be in front of a metal structure full of supplies and weapons. There will even be a bow there but don't go for it", Haymitch instructed me.

"Why?"

"It's going to be a blood bath kid. That's not your style, I want you to turn around and haul ass in the woods. Got it?"

"Got it", I said.

As we walked out a door and towards an aircraft Haymitch said, "One more thing, do not step of the platform early."

"Why not", I questioned.

"They'll blow you sky high. No go get 'em kid."

I ran up the platform and was strapped into a seat. A lady walked around and injected everyone with something.

When she got to me I asked, "What is that?"

She grabbed my arm and injected it as she said, "A tracking device."

Next thing I knew I was in a room with Cinna. I was on the verge of tears as I hugged him. Then he slipped on a jacket he made me. He pulled back a flap reveling the mocking jay pin Prim had given me. I let the tears roll and I thanked him as the 30 second alarm sounded. He gave me another hug and told me, "If I could bet my money would be on you."

The 20 second alarm went off. I slowly walked to the tube and looked back at Cinna. He grinned at me and motioned for me to go. _10…9…8…_ I climbed into the tube and it sealed shut behind me…_3…2…1. _The platform in the tub started to rise, carrying me up to the surface.

When the platform stopped I looked around to see the other tributes on their platforms. I spotted Peeta and pointed to the supplies but he shook his head no. what seemed like eternity the 10 second siren went off. _10…9…_I looked at Peeta one more time before getting ready to turn around and run like hell…_5…4…3…2…1._

Everything happened at once, everyone rushed forward while I ran back. I stopped to watch the blood bath. Cato was causing the most damage with a sword that he had picked up quickly. Something caught my eyed and I turned to see a backpack on the ground.

I ran for it, grabbed it, and fell. I tried to back away from the boy from district 6 when he fell forward. I saw the knife throwing girl and lifted the backpack up in time to block a knife.

I finally got up and ran with all my power into the woods. I looked over my shoulder to see that she was slowly lacking behind. Then the dirt disappeared and I went rolling down a hill. After I finished rolling I got back up and continued to run.

After 2 straight hours of running I climbed the tallest tree I could find and settled down on a branch. I went through the pack and found rope, empty bottle, jacket, a hunting knife, and a few other things.

When the moon rose I looked in the sky and saw the hologram of the fallen. I panicked as I went through the names. I was relieved to see that his name wasn't among one of the fallen. I tied myself to the tree and got some rest.

**Sorry guys this is kinda a short one...**


	7. Chapter 7:Girl on fire isn't fire proof

**Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, remember please leave me a comment or suggestion. i have good ideas but bad writing style. no without further interruptions i give you chapter 7**

…3…2…1._ Everyone dashed forward while I ran back. I stopped to watch the blood bath. Cato was 1__st__ to the supplies and picked up a sword. He swung it around and got the boy from district 8 in the throat, instant death. He turned back to the supplies and saw the youngest of all the boy tributes trying to get a bag. He swung at him with the sword but the boy ducked in time. _

_The boy started to run away but Cato easily caught up to him. While he drove the sword through his chest I spotted Rue running with a back she was able to grab. Fox Face had grabbed a bag as well and was running into the woods. I saw the knife throwing girl; she found a large box full of knives and was on top of another girl slashing away at her throat._

_I looked away and saw two boys fighting it out on the ground. Then one of them got on top of the other and was punching the kid in the face. It was Peeta; he finally broke the guys' nose and blood splattered on both of them. I looked around again and saw a girl with the bow and arrows picking off runners._

_That's when I saw a backpack lying in the field. I sprinted after it with the knife throwing girl on my tail. I grabbed it and tried to continuing running into the woods but I tripped. I scooted away as a boy started to reach for me then fell flat on his face with a knife sticking out of his back. I looked up right as the girl threw a knife at me…_

I woke up with a start and almost screamed from my dream. Luckily for me I didn't, it was just the replay of the Capricorn bloodbath. I looked down the tree and saw that there were signs of a camp fire and blood everywhere. I heard laughter and pressed myself to the tree. I glanced down and saw Cato and a group. The knife throwing girl, spear boy, and the girl with the bow and arrows was there. What I saw next completely shocked me; Peeta was with them.

"Are you sure she went this way lover boy", Cato demanded.

"Yea, I'm sure. That was here snare back there", he said.

"Can't we just kill him now", the bow girl asked Cato.

"No, not yet. He's the greatest chance we have to finding her."

I leaned back against the tree and watched them walk away. After an hour of waiting I finally untied myself and cried. How could Peeta do this to me? I made myself stop and I ran to a stream. I filled my bottle and rubbed my face clean.

I started walking in the other direction that they went and walked along a cliff edge for a few hours before walking back into the forest. I found the tallest tree and climbed up it. I tied myself in and fell asleep.

I don't know how long I slept but I woke up from a crackling sound. I spun around to see that the forest was on fire. I untied myself as quick as I could and jumped down before a burning tree fell into the branch I was on.

I got up and ran as fast as my feet would carry me. I dodged the fire and was about to run into an area where it wasn't burning. Then a giant tree fell in my path and I was covered in sparks. I ran the other way and nearly got hit with a fireball. I dodged 2 more before one blew right in front of me. I fell back screaming and I scooted back against a rock.

I looked down at my leg and gasped. The skin on my thigh was severely burned and there was a smoldering stick sticking out of it. I grabbed the stick and took a deep breath. I pulled in out and screamed in pain as blood gushed out. I looked up and saw another fireball coming straight for me.

I rolled forward and down a hill 5 seconds before it hit the very spot I sat. I rolled down for a short while then jumped up. I ran the best I could. I ran until I saw no more smoke. I found a stream and I jumped in it. My leg felt better and I sighed with relief.

My luck must have run out because the next thing I knew Cato and his group came out of the other side. I panicked and climbed back up on to the shore. I ran to a tree and climbed it as they laughed and ran after me. I climbed to the highest branch and sat down on it. I took the knife I had out and hide it in my lap. I was ready to kill if needed.

"Get her Cato", a girl said as he began to climb the tree after me.

I saw Peeta and he wouldn't look me in the eye. I looked down to see Cato reaching for my leg. I flipped the knife down on his hand hard. He screamed out in pain. I pulled the knife out and slashed his other hand. He let go and dropped 7 feet to the ground. I smirked as the girl with the bow ran to him.

"Get her", he ordered.

The girl took aim and released an arrow at me. She missed twice before Cato took a shot. It hit the branch near my leg. I grabbed it and threw it at them. It stuck into the girls arm and she screamed out in pain. Cato growled and was about to start climbing again when Peeta spoke.

"Let's just wait her out. Either she comes down to get food or she starves up there. Either way we get her."

"Fine, someone start a fire", Cato ordered.

I sighed and looked down at Peeta. He was trying not to cry as he looked at me with a sad face. I leaned against the tree and lifted up my leg. I hissed at the pain. I looked at the hole and saw that it had scabbed thankfully. At least I didn't have to worry about dying from blood loss.

Meanwhile back at the capitol Haymitch watched as I flinched at the pain. He finally decided to do something and he went to get me sponsors. Once he finally got enough money and he rushed down to send me a parachute.

I looked up and saw a parachute coming towards me. I reached out for it and grabbed it I nearly fell out but grabbed the branch in time. I opened it and found a little canister with a note. _'Apply generously and stay alive. –H', _the note read. I opened it and saw a clear cream. I dipped my fingers in and rubbed it against my burn. It hurt for a second but felt great after a moment.

"Thank you Haymitch", I whispered.

**Thank you to all the viewers. but please leave me a comment or suggestion for my writting. Thanks:)**


	8. Chapter 8: Supplies and Death

**Another chapter today. you guys are so lucky. i want to shout out to Rhine499 for the comment. and now chapter 8:)**

I woke up at dawn from the sound of hissing. I looked up and to another tree. I squinted and I saw Rue. I looked at her as she motioned for me to be quiet and then pointed to something. I looked to what she was pointing at and saw a tracker jacker nest.

Then I understood what Rue wanted me to do. She wanted me to cut it down and get the tributes that were waiting me out. I looked down at my leg. I was shocked it was fully healed. I grabbed my knife and slowly worked my way up the tree towards the nest.

I started to saw away at the branch. The tracker jackers were getting pissed. I got stung in the neck and I squeaked. I sawed faster and I kept getting stung. Finally I pushed the branch down and I landed with a crash.

I watched as they all scattered and ran. The girl with the bow was in the middle of the swarm and she finally collapsed from the venom. The cannon sounded as I climbed down the tree. I could feel the venom working and I pried the bow and arrows from her swollen body. Then the hallucinations started.

_I saw my dad and I ran to him. He was ignoring me and I was screaming his name, then everything shattered. I was at my mother's funeral. I was shaking my mother to wake up. Then her eyes opened._

_"MOM!"_

_"Katniss! What are you still doing here?! GO", she said in a boy's voice._

The hallucination ended and I saw it was Peeta. He was shaking me and yelling at me.

"GO!"

I turned and ran like hell. But the venom was becoming too much for me and I collapsed in a heap. I thought that it was the end of me and the world went dark.

**I thought I would leave it there, but I'm going to be niceJ**

I woke up with the sun in my face. I stretched out and slowly sat up. I looked around and saw lush green bushes everywhere. There were leaves on my arms and neck. I took them of and saw that the tracker jacker stings had healed. I saw that I still had the bow and arrows.

I heard a rustling behind a tree. I jumped up and loaded the bow. I was ready so I could shot if I needed to. I saw Rue peer from behind the tree and I relaxed.

"Hi. You can come out, I'm not going to hurt you", I told her.

"I changed the leaves twice", she mumbled.

"Thank you. Are you hungry?"

She nodded and I went hunting. A little while later we were eating a bird I shot. I gave her the most, she seemed really hungry.

"So what happened to the other tributes", I asked her.

"Well only that one girl died. The others were injured, plus they were pissed off."

"What about the boy from my district?"

"Oh, he's somewhere by the river. Is it true", she asked.

"Is what true?"

"You know…you two", Rue made kissing noises and we laughed.

I thought about it and realized that it might be, so I said,"Yea, it's true. We're crossed lovers. So is there anything about the others?"

"Well, they gathered all the supplies and put it in a large pile. It's huge and in the middle of a field. They planted mines all around it so it's nearly impossible to get too", she informed me.

I thought for a second before saying, "I got an idea."

"What is it?"

"We're going to blow up the supplies", I grinned.

We gathered up the last pile of wood and laid branches on it.

"These branches should create enough smoke. So you're going to go around and set every pile we made on fire, while they're chasing us I'll blow up the supplies", I told Rue.

"To contact each other afterwards we'll chirp."

"What?"

"Watch", then she whistled a few notes. After a while we heard her tune being chirped all around us.

"Mocking Jays", I mumbled.

"Yea we used them all the time in my district. So when we are done we whistle the tune and then we know we are safe."

I gave her a quick hug and I ran off to find the supplies. I sat in the bushes near the field and I spotted the pile. Rue was right, it was huge and there was signs of mines buried everywhere. I spotted the smoke and saw that every one left, except for the boy with the spear.

Then I saw Fox Face run out of the forest. She jumped on a mound and I waited for the explosion but there wasn't any. 'So that was their trick', I thought. I saw the boy chase after her and into the forest.

I smiled this was the chance I was waiting for. I loaded my bow and aimed for a bag of hanging apples. I fired and hit the top, tearing it a little. 'Damn it', I thought. I stepped closer and hoped no one would see me. I took aim again and fired.

Bingo, it tore open the bottom of the bag. The apples all rolled out and fell on the ground. Then one apple hit one of the mines. It was like a chain reaction, because when that one blew everything blew.

I flew backwards and into the bushes. When I looked back up I saw Cato and his crew was back. I could barely hear what they said.

"WHAT HAPPENED", Cato demanded from the spear boy.

Before he could explain Cato grabbed his head. With one swift movement twisted hard and broke the kids' neck. I got up and ran before Cato did the same to me.

After I got my hearing back I whistled the tune to let Rue know that I was okay.

"KATNISS", I heard her scream.

I raced through the forest following her screams. I screamed her name until I found her. She was tied down by a net. I took my knife and cut the ropes. I picked her up into my arms.

"Katniss", she screamed pointing to the boy with the spear. He threw his spear but I dodged it. I shot an arrow and hit him in the throat. He pulled it out and blood squirted out everywhere. He fell backwards choking on his blood.

I turned to Rue and gasped. The spear he threw was in her stomach. I grabbed her and laid her back. I pulled out the spear and put my hand over the hole that was gushing with blood. I started to cry and told her that she was going to be okay.

"Will you sing to me", she whispered.

I nodded and started to sing the song my father used to sing to me, _"Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head and close your eyes. And when they open, the sun will rise…."_

I choked up and stopped. I looked down to see Rue had finally passed. Then I lost it I cried for an hour. Then I rushed through the forest grabbing flowers. When I went back I put all the flowers around Rue. I kissed her forehead before running into the forest with tears streaming down my face.

**Hope you guys enjoyed...please leave me a comment:)**


	9. Chapter 9:Finding my love in the mud

**Wow, 3 chapters in one day. You guys are getting spoiled:)**

I was sitting by a fallen tree crying. I couldn't believe that bastard killed Rue. I partly blamed myself for it. I looked up when I heard a voice, it was the capitol.

"Tribute there has been a rule change. It is now possible to have 2 victors if they are from the same district. This will be the only announcement."

"Peeta", I whispered before running into the forest. I could barely believe my luck change. I ran to the river and looked down at a rock. It was covered in blood and I panicked.

I followed the blood trail for 20 minutes when I lost it. I looked around to see if Peeta was standing somewhere. I screamed when I felt something grab my ankle. I looked down and saw a pair of eyes in the mud.

"Do not step on me", it said.

Then I realized who it was," Peeta!"

I bent down and moved everything off him. I helped him up and I hugged him. I breathed a sigh of relief to find him alive. I cleaned the mud off his face and helped him scoot over more on the rock. That's when I saw his leg. I touched it and he flinched in pain.

"Sorry", I mumbled. There was a deep gashed in his leg and it looked badly infected.

"What happened", I asked looking into his eyes.

"Cato, need I say more?"

He didn't, I helped him up. I knew I had to hide him till I got him healed. Then I remembered a cave that I passed by and I headed for it. I helped him inside and leaned him up against a wall. I sat down by him and looked at his leg again.

"I'm going to find food", I told him.  
"No I won't let you go."

"Peeta, I'll be right back."

"I can't let you go alone", he said as he tried to get up. I pushed him down and kissed him full on the lips. When I pulled away I left before he could collect his thoughts. I was about to go back in the cave with the 2 birds I shot when I heard a beeping. I looked across the river and saw a parachute.

When I opened the capsule I found a container and a note. It said, 'You call that a kiss? –H". I opened it hoping to find medicine but found soup. I closed it up and went back into the cave.

"Medicine", Peeta asked when he saw the container.

"No soup", Peeta reached for it but I held it away," It's okay I'll do it."

He swallowed a mouth full and said," That's nice."

"Yea well you feed me once."

"You know I think about that all the time. How I tossed you that bread", I tried to interrupt but he didn't let me," I should have gone to you. I should have just gone out I the rain…"

"Shhh…Peeta its okay. You feel hot", I told him.

"I remember the first time I saw you. Your hair was in two braids instead of one. I remember that you were in the music assembly and when the teachers asked 'who knows the valley song' your hand shot straight up. After that I watched you go home every day, every day."

I was shocked, all this time he never even spoke to me. I looked into his waiting eyes. I had no idea how to respond.

"Well say something", he begged.

I couldn't say a word so I snuggled up by him and laid my head on his chest. At first he was tense because he was shocked. Then he relaxed and put his arm around me lovingly. I loved him; I didn't realize how I felt until that moment. I swore that if he didn't make then I wouldn't either.

**Well there you have it...chapter 9...hoped you guys liked it:)**


	10. Chapter 10:The end is coming

**Another chapter. i'm defiantly spoiling you guys:)**

I awoke to the sound of Peeta coughing. I sat up and put my hand on my face, he had a fever. I kissed his check and he woke up after I sat back up. He smiled at me and then another message from the capitol was aired.

"Tributes, there is going to be a feast at the Capricorn at noon. But this isn't any ordinary feast, each of you need something desperately. So we are going to be generous hosts."

"Your medicine", I said grabbing my bow.

"I'm not letting you risk your life for me Katniss", he said grabbing my arm.

"You would do it for me, wouldn't you?"

"Why are you doing this", he asked.

This tore at my heart, then I realized that I haven't really showed him how I felt. I bent down, wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I could sense his shock after the way I have treated him. But he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. I parted for a second to get air then kissed him again. He pulled me down and set me next to him; never breaking our kiss. When I finally broke apart he looked deep into my eyes. I looked up at him and smiled.

"There is now way in hell that I'm letting you go now", he told me.

"Fine, but if you go I'm going with you Peeta. I won't live and leave this place without you."

He stared at me sadly, but lovingly. I rest my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. After a few hours I saw Peeta had fallen asleep. I careful slipped off him and I grabbed my bow. I left and ran for the Capricorn, for Peeta.

I stayed at the edge of the bushes watching the backpacks sitting on the table. I wanted to make sure that there wasn't a trap so I waited. The Fox Face sprinted out of the bushes and grabbed her bag. The she ran back into the woods.

I took a deep breath before running out to the bags. I grabbed my bag and ran around the Capricorn. Then a knife hit me in the head. I fell back and shot an arrow at the attacker. It was the knife throwing girl, I shot again but missed. She jumped on top of me, pinning me down with a knife to my throat.

"Well Katniss, nice surprise. Where's lover boy? Oh I see, is this for him. Well to bad he isn't going to get it, 'cause you're going to pay. I'm going to enjoy killing you, you're such a pain", she told me.

Then without warning she was of my chest and slammed against the wall of the Capricorn. It was the boy from district 11 and he was pissed. He had her by the throat with one hand.

"You're going to kill her?!"

"NO", the girl yelled.

"You said you were going to kill her!"

"No I didn't…CATO!"

Then the boy slammed her head on the metal several times before dropping her dead on the ground. I scooted back as he walked towards me.

"You're lucky this time, this is for Rue", he told me before running off.

I grabbed the bag and ran like hell back into the woods. I didn't stop running until I reached the river. I slipped into the cave and saw Peeta was awake. A wave of relief flooded his face when he spotted me.

"You told me you weren't going to go", he said.

"You needed the medicine", I said as I sat down by his leg.

"Oh my god, you're hurt. What happened?"

"The knife throwing girl got me, but I'm okay."

"No you're not", I opened the canister," You need some of that too."

"No I'm fine", I said as I put the bream on his wound. He flinched and squeezed his eyes shut from the pain.

Then he relaxed," That feels much better…now you."

"No I'm fine", I insisted.

"No you need some, come here."

He dipped his fingers in the cream and brushed the hair out of my face. He smeared it over the cut slowly. He looked in my eyes and smiled. I knew he was made at me but he forgave me, because I came back alive.

I put a hand on his check and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed me against him. I moved over to his side and hugged him. I laid my head back on his chest and closed my eyes.

In the morning I looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh my god, you're so much better", Peeta said brushing my hair back to look at my forehead. I sat up and torn open his pant leg. The infected wound was gone and all that was left was a scar. We looked at each other and hugged. We had a chance to get out of here together.

We left the cave and went in a search for food.

"Let me take the bow", Peeta said and I looked at him like he was crazy.

He kissed me and said," Relax I was just kidding. I'll go scavenge in the bushes."

I walked around with my bow ready. I was looking for prey when a canon went off. My heart stopped and I ran back to where I saw Peeta last. I saw his jacket and ran to it. In the center there was a pile of berries that I recognized and I panicked.

"Peeta! Peeta? PEETA", I screamed as I ran through the bushes.

Then I ran into him," Katniss! Are you okay?"

"I-I-I heard the canon", I looked at his closed hand and slapped it," That's night lock Peeta. You'll be dead in a minute. Damn you!"

I hugged him hard with flowing tears. I thought I had lost him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He kept telling me that until I calmed down. Then we decided that we would stick together. On our way through the woods we found Fox Face dead with the stolen night lock in her hand.

"Hey what time is it", Peeta asked me.

"Close to noon."

"It's getting dark early."

"It's the grand faunally, we are almost home", I told him with a smile.

**Well hope you guys are enjoying. Please leave a review for me, thanks:)**


	11. Chapter 11:Mutts, Nightlock, & Love

**Well, Peeta and Katniss aren't done yet, so hears chapter 11:)**

"Be on your guard", I warned.

Peeta nodded and pulled out a knife. We were ready for whatever the capitol was going to throw at us. We stopped when we heard howls and yells from the distance. We looked up at the sky when we heard the canon. It was the boy from district 11; the one that saved me from that knife thrower.

"What the hell was that", Peeta asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to know either. Let's get out of here."

We continued walking through the forest cautiously. Peeta heard something next to him and turned. The next thing we knew a giant animal jumped on top of Peeta. I shot it in the neck and grabbed Peeta. It tore out the arrow and ran after us with blood gushing out of its neck. We ran towards the Capricorn and heard the mutt coming after us. I looked behind me and saw 2 more had joined the mutt.

I looked to see Peeta with his hands together at the wall. I stepped into his hold and was pushed up. I quickly spun around and pulled him up. The mutts tried to jump up but couldn't and we grinned.

Out of nowhere someone had an arm around my neck. I could barely breathe and Peeta jumped on the attackers back. He released me and I feel down gasping for air. I looked up to see that the attacker had been Cato. His head was bleeding badly and he was spitting blood. He started towards me again and Peeta grabbed him. He threw him over his shoulder and tackled him. When I looked up I panicked, he had Peeta in a head lock like he had done to me. I loaded my bow and aimed for Cato but he just laughed and spit blood.

"Go on…shoot, you kill me we both go down and you win, so go ahead shoot. Go on I'm dead anyway, I always, wasn't I? Is this what the capitol wants, to kill us?! No, nana…I can still do this. A few more kills, it's all I know how to do", Cato said.

I looked at Peeta and saw he was using his finger to tap on Cato's' hand. It took me a second to realize what he meant. He pulled his finger out of the way and he tightened his grip. I released the arrow and it hit Cato's hand. He let go of Peeta, screaming in pain. Peeta spun around and hit him in the stomach. Then he kicked him hard in the head sending him flying off the Capricorn.

He slipped down onto the ground with a thud. The mutts were on him instantly. I pulled out another arrow and released it into Cato's head. I couldn't bare to watch him suffer from being eaten alive. The canon fired and I took a deep breath. I turned to Peeta and embraced him in a hug. He put a hand on the back of my head and held me tight. I sighed with relief; we made it.

We slipped down the wall and watched as the sun rose quickly in the sky. I heard an announcement being started and I loaded my bow again. I couldn't be to careless now.

"Attention tributes, there has been a sight rule change. The previous revision of allowing 2 victors from the same district has been revoked. Only one victor may be crowned, so may the odds be ever in you favor."

My heart stopped; there could be only one victor? No, I wouldn't do it. I couldn't'. I swore to him that we would either get out together or not at all. I turned to him and bite my lip.

"Go ahead, you should go home. You should be their victor", he said.

"What? No Peeta I won't", I threw my weapon on the ground and hugged him.

"Katniss they need their victor."

"No they don't. I promised you in the cave that we would either get out of here together or not at all. I wasn't lying…I-I just can't live without you I whispered.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a little pile of night lock. Peeta's eyes widened and he grabbed my hands.

"No…"

"Trust me", I told him," On the count of 3."

"Together?"

"Together", I said and put some in his hand.

"One…"

"Two…", I said.

"Three."

We bent our heads down and opened our mouths. We pushed the berries in when the capitol interrupted.

"STOP, STOP! Ladies and gentlemen I give you the 74th hunger game victors!"

I looked up at him and ran for the stream. I spat the berries out and rinsed my mouth. Peeta did the same next to me. I sat up and leaned against him.

"We did it, are you sure we won't die from that", Peeta asked.

"If we were going to die from it we would be dead already."

He turned my face to his and kissed me. I swiveled my body around and embraced him. We were still embraced in that kiss when the capitol came to get us.

Back at the capitol Haymitch pulled me outside and onto the roof. I could tell he wanted to talk but didn't know what about.

"Katniss, do you realized what you did?"

"I got Peeta and I out of the arena", I answered.

He turned me towards him," No you should them that they could be stood up too. They aren't going to let this slide by."

I couldn't think of what to say and instead walked back inside. I had to get ready for the interview anyway. Cinna put me in a pink dress that went to my thighs. It fluffed out a little and was strapless.

Peeta and I sat on the same couch. Caesar sat in his usual spot and was still completely blue.

"Katniss, how did you feel when you found him by the river?"

"I felt like the happiest person alive. I knew then and there that I couldn't live without him."

I looked over at Peeta as the crowd sighed. He took my hand and I leaned my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head and put his arm around me; another sigh from the crowd. We then got to watch what the districts watch. All together the games were 3 hours. Most of it was about Peeta and me; I cried when they showed me singing to Rue. After that we were put on a train to go home.

On the train Peeta and I were standing next to each other. We were looking out the window when he grabbed my hand. I turned to face him and we kissed. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart.

"What are we going to do now", I asked him.

"I'm not sure, but there is one thing I know."

"And what's that", I asked him looking into his eyes.

"I don't ever want to be apart from you."

I sighed and then I remembered the paper. I began to cry and I pulled out the paper.

"What is it", Peeta asked me. I handed him the paper and let him read it. He let out a growl and crumpled the paper in his hands.

"Katniss, I don't care if Snow won't let us see each other till the next hunger games."

"I don't either but, what if we get caught?"

"Katniss", he grabbed my hands and knelt down on one knee and I gasped," I want to make sure I don't lose you. Katniss will you marry me?"

I started to cry and said yes 4 times. He told me we would do it the first night back. We would go to the old, blind preacher. That way Snow would never find out. We kissed each other and pondered on our fast coming future. But we had no idea that we would be in more danger than ever.

**Well I hope you guys liked it. Its over sadlyL. But, im starting on book 2 Catching Fire. Check me out tommarow and find out what happens to these crossed lovers. Please leave a review, thanksJ**


	12. Opps

Hey for the first few chapters sorry i spelled Prime as Prime. my bad...thank you for ur reviews


End file.
